Pharaoh's childhood
by musasgal
Summary: When in Egypt, Tea tells Yugi of Atems childhood, not knowing what is going on. When Teana, a magicain girl and ancestor to Tea creates a vortex when frezzing a thief, a vortex is created. Now both past and present is mixed up. Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Beginning

Pharaoh's Childhood

Hey there. I'm musasgal and this is my first fanfic.

This is a story about Pharaoh Atemu's childhood but as the story becomes reality when one of Atemu's friend made a vortex and every thing mixed up! More about that in the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't completely own YGO, only what a fan needs…as well as this fanfic '

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning.

_"What a place. Where is Ishizu anyway?" asked Yugi, I really want to know" he added.  
"She said to meet her by the Nile" Tea reminded him.  
"Oh. That's alright then."  
"Since that, you know, when Atemu left, you were pretty upset, right?" Tea asked  
"well yeah. Why do you ask?"  
Yugi was really confused.  
"Well, before that duel, I asked Atemu this: 'that was your childhood like' or something like that" Tea replied.  
"So, what was the childhood of Atemu?" Yugi asked.  
"Let me tell you"_  
And this is the tale of when Atemu was a prince...

------------------------------

Teana ran around the courtyard outside her home.  
She was so happy that Onixes came over to see what's the fuss about.  
"The prince is coming over. My Parents have to look after him and I'm so excited" she told her.

------------------------------ 

Meanwhile in the gardens:

"Come on, lets go!!!" Mana yelled laughing.  
"Go where?" asked Miana.  
"To cheer Atemu up," Mana replied, "he seemed so tired and sad lately."

_I wish I could see him laugh again _Mana thoughtto herself.  
"But Mana, he's probably in the middle of his lessons!" Miana said in alarm.

"Lessons, smessons."  
Miana sighed.

"Listen, Mana, I want to see Atemu as much as you do. He's been so busy lately. But we have to remember; he's a prince, destined to be the ruler of Egypt. He doesn't have time for play" she reminded Mana  
Mana sighed with a glum look on her face.

"But I miss him so much!!" she said sadly

"Me too" Miana agreed.  
A very long silence filled the air.  
"C'mon, lets go find Jonno" Miana said, trying to sound cheerful.  
_I bet he's in some_ _kind of trouble_ she thought to herself.

"Okay! Lets go!" Mana said with a cheerful tone in her voice…


	2. This is getting kind of interesting

Hey guys (and girls)!! 

I'm in the mood to upload this so yeah. And I did something stupid as well. I forgot to ask for reviews!! How silly of me. But still, here is the second chapter. Enjoy '

CHAPTER TWO: This is getting kind of interesting.  
------------------------------

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mai greeted the two teenagers.  
"Oh, hey Mai" Tea said in surprise

"So what's going on?" Mai asked.  
Tea looked at Yugi who was already there and Joey who in surprise came at that moment. She looked very nervous.

"We're..." Tea started.  
"Tea's telling a story" Yugi replied.

"Yugi…" Tea started to say.  
"Really?" Mai blinked. "About what?" she asked.  
"Um..." Tea didn't know how to explain this!!  
"Atemu's childhood" Yugi replied.  
"Are you sure we can tell her?" Joey whispered to Yugi.  
"Why not? She knows what's going on," he whispered back  
"Can I listen?" Mai asked.

"Sure... why not" Tea replied without thinking

Just then Tea's phone rings.  
Tea answered it.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Tea."

"Hey you. What's up?" Tea replied

------------------------------  
Back in memory world, both Mana and Maina walked back to the gardens.  
"Hmm...he's not here..." Mana said as she looked around  
"I'm sure he would be here. The back gardens are his favourite place!" Maina said.  
Suddenly, somebody yelled, "Woah, woah!!"  
"What was that?" Mana asked  
"I'm not sure," Miana replied, "Lets go see!!"  
Both Mana and Miana ran just in time to see Jonno flat on his back and rubbing his head. "Idiotic wall..." he said  
"Very nice, blame the wall for your stupidity" Maina laughed.  
"HEY!!" Jonno yelled, feeling stupid.

------------------------------  
"Give me that phone!!" Yugi yelled.

"Who is it??" both Mai and Joey asked.

"I'm talking to a friend of mine. The story has to wait till I'm off the phone," Tea said

"It's my sister, Yukai" Yugi replied.

"Stupid Yugi" said Yukai, "Don't tell me..." but Tea interrupted her.

"Listen I'm busy in the moment. Do you want to come around later?"

"Sure" was the reply.

"See you later on then."

"Bye"

Tea hanged up the phone.

"Now, where was I..."  
------------------------------  
Onixes looks as Teana runs around saying that the prince is coming over. "Does that mean I have to watch both of you?" she asked. "Great...two little kids to worry about."

She pats Teana on the head. "Well I'll tell you what...We are going to have lots of fun...even if I go crazy in the process." She laughs a bit.

Teana blinked.  
"Umm Onixes, I'm three years older than him but I can help you if you wish. That's fine by my own parents" She replied.

Onixes looks down at them.

"And compared to me you are both very young. Now what do you plan on doing when he gets here?"

Teana said without thinking "I never thought of that".

"Yes well...when will he get here?" she asked sitting down on the ground.

"In a minute or two" Teana replied.

She nodded. "I guess we wait for a while..."

She takes out a book and starts to read it.  
----------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the village of Kul Elna (I think, I spelled it wrong):  
"Father, can I come with you?" Bakura asked.  
"Son, you're too young to go with me..." Bakura's father started to say.  
"Why? You told me, you were stealing a lot of things when you were young!" Bakura yelled.  
"I was older then you are now," Bakura's father told him and with that, he ridded away.  
"I'm still am going to steal something" Bakura mumbled and he started walking to the desert. ----------------------------

Well, that's the second chapter. R&R. I can't carry on uploading chapters untill I get about 5 reviews!!


	3. ConfusionYugi has a sister? PT 1

Hey guys.

I haven't any reviews yet. You can't wait till I upload any chapters. So PLEASE review! Or else I'll abandon this whole fanfic.

Since that's off my chest, lets get this chapter going.

This story is dectacted to Alister's Girlfriend who did a great fanfic. Check it out if you can.

CHAPTER THREE: Confusion/Yugi has a sister????

Part one

----------------------------  
"Huh? Why is Bakura in this?" Joey asked.  
"Because he is from the past, too… Duh." Tristan's voice popped up.  
"Oh, right. Anyway, Tea... continue!" Joey pleaded.  
"Oh, hey Tristan, I was wondering where you are" Tea exclaimed as she heard Tristan's voice.

"Yeah, well, you see...there is a beautiful girl here and well...I'm sorry I'm late, ok? Tristan said.  
"Hey, T.!" Joey said, "What girl did you see?"

"Huh? Um...I think you know her too well..." Tristan warned.  
"Oh, how did she look?" Joey said knowing little about the response.  
"Um, brown hair to her waist, brown eyes and…" Tristan started to say blushing.  
"Serenity?!" Joey clicked. "Why you little..."

Joey was cut of by Tea.

"Joey cut it out!!! And besides, get over it!!!" Tea yelled.

----------------------------

"There he is!!! I knew he would come" Teana exclaimed.

Sure enough, Prince Atemu arrived on his white horse given to him by his father.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish my lessons. My Father knows that you two will look after me so he had them short" he explained.

"That's alright," Teana said, patting him on the head.

Onixes looks at them. Well what do you guys want to do...we can do anything."

"We can try and find Mana if you want" Atemu suggested.  
"That's a great idea Atemu" Teana exclaimed.  
And the three went off to find that jumping girl.

----------------------------

Meanwhile, Bakura was walking in the desert.  
_Hmm, I wonder if I'm going the right way..._ he thought to himself. _Cairo mustn't be that far.  
_Finally, he made it.  
"This looks like Cairo...I think..." he said to himself, when he saw the palace.  
"Yes, this really is Cairo. Now, to steal something..." he said walking to the big city.

---------------------------------

Back at the palace, Miana and Mana helped Jonno to his feet.  
"Thanks..." Jonno said.  
"What were you doing anyway?" Miana asked.  
"Well...I was trying to look inside to find Atem...but he wasn't there..." Jonno explained.  
"Yeah, we've been looking for him too... he's always away..." Mana agreed.  
Mana Maina and Jonno sighed, remembering the old times.  
"Well...he's a prince, isn't he?" Miana asked, "He can't waste his time with us"

"Don't say it like that!" Mana said sadly.

---------------------------------

Just then, Yukai came.

"This is what you call busy Tea. Why didn't you tell me on the phone??" she asked.

Tea hit her head while Yugi buried his head in shame.

"Ok guys, this is my sister Yukai" Yugi said.

"Hi" said the violet-eyed girl.

-------------------------------------------

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	4. ConfusionYugi has a sister? PT 2

CHAPTER THREE: Confusion/Yugi has a sister????

Part two

--------------------------------  
_Hmm, this city has lots of great things..._ Bakura thought. Then he stopped walking and looked at the palace.  
_I wonder, what king of things there could be in the palace?!_

"There is only one way to find out..." he said and began to run towards the palace.  
--------------------------------  
"Ok, this is creepy..." Joey suddenly said.  
"You're telling me..." Tristan agreed, nodding his head.  
"Get real guys. I need to carry on here!" Tea said.

"Ok, sorry Tea..." Joey apologized.  
"She said...SHUT UP!" Tristan said.  
"Hey, you shut up, too, Tristan!" Joey shot back.  
"No, you shut up!" Tristan yelled.

"No, you!"  
"You!"

"You!"  
"You!"  
"You!..."

And this went on for hours.

--------------------------------

Then Atem felt a pain in his chest.

"Ow, that hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Are you ok? Onixes make sure that he gets into the shade. I have to see the Pharaoh. Alone."  
-----------------------------  
_Hmm, isn't that the future Pharaoh of Egypt?! _Bakura thought,_ nice crown! I wonder...will he mind, if I'll borrow it?…………  
_------------------------------  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Joey yelled.  
"YOU SHUT UP!!!!!" Tristan yelled back.  
"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Tea yelled at the two boys.  
Joey and Tristan look at Tea.  
Joey: "Sorry Tea, but this...**guy…"** Joey pointed his finger at Tristan "Is getting on my nerves..."  
"YOU ARE GETTING ON **MY** NERVES!" Tristan yelled.

Yukai sighed.  
"Oh, yea'?" Joey challenged, turning his head to face Tristan  
"Yeah!" Tristan replied, looking back.  
"Guys, please!" Tea said

Joey and Tristan looked at Tea, again.

"Ok, ok..."

------------------------------  
Bakura tipped-toed past the guards and chucks the prince to the side, knocking him out. As he did so, Bakura took, no, grabbed the crown. Then he started to run as fast as he can, not looking behind him.

------------------------------  
"UGGGHHH!!!" Joey yelled, "If, I'll see Bakura, I'm gonna..."  
"Hello!" said the normal looking Bakura, walking up.  
Joey looks at Ryo and then grabs him by his neck.  
"H-E-L-P..." Ryo cried.  
"Oh, joy..." Tristan said rolling his eyes like this: --.  
------------------------------  
Prince Atemu opened his eyes and looked at the direction of the crown-thief.

"Hey you!!! Get back here!!!" he yelled.  
The boy-thief Bakura didn't even turned his head once.  
Apparently, priest Mahado heard him. He and a few guards ran to the prince.  
"My prince, why have you screamed?" Mahado asked.

Then he then looked at the future pharaoh's head and noticed that the crown is gone.

He nodded and turned to the guards. "Guards after the thief and bring him to face the prince!" Mahado commanded.  
Guards nodded and began to run after the boy-thief.  
------------------------------  
"Joey, stop it!!!" Tristan said, pulling him away from Ryo.  
"What? That's the thief that stole the crown from the Pharaoh, Tristan!" Joey told him, still haven't got a clue.

"That isn't him! That's Ryo!" Tristan pointed out

"Huh?" Joey looks at Ryo "Oops..." he said.  
"What's wrong Joey?" Ryo asked, "Why did you grab me by neck?"  
"Um...No reason..."  
"How can you grab someone by the neck and then say 'by no reason'? Ryo asked.

"I have no comments at this time..."

-------------------------------------

And that's the chapter.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Author's note

_**OMG!**_

_Has it been that long since I UPDATED?_

_Sadly, I can't continue with this in the moment since the orginal manualscript is gone for a long time. But hopefully, I be able to continue it in the future._

_But Hopefully, I be able to more fanfics in the near future..._

_Sorry again,_

_musasgal_


End file.
